Echec critique
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Pris par surprise, la défense de Theo se brisa sous les yeux éberlués de ses compagnons. Ses coups d'épée n'avaient aucun effet, semblait-il. Il avait été submergé en une fraction de seconde. L'ennemi s'avança, plus confiant que jamais. Il ne restait plus que le paladin pour les sauver de cet extrême péril.


Disclaimer : **Aventures** , son univers et ses personnages, appartient à ses créateurs respectifs. Pas à moi donc.

Ndla : Mon premier OS sur cette fanbase, yeeeeeah... J'ai envie de me rouler en boule dans un coin en me demandant si c'était une bonne idée de me lancer dans l'inconnu et surtout dans ce territoire tout neuf, tout beau. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Je tiens à m'excuser si ce genre d'intrigue (peut-on appeler ça une intrigue ? Bonne question...) a déjà été faite. J'évite de me disperser en arrivant dans une nouvelle fanbase, le temps d'adapter mon style au nouvel univers (et quel univers que celui d'Aventures !).

Pardon du blabla, j'étais en train de vous pomper l'air. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Échec critique**

 **.**

Il avait mal au crâne. Un insupportable, insoutenable, marteau martelant son esprit avec une vigueur toujours renouvelée, toujours omniprésente, se réverbérant dans tout le reste de son corps. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un cri silencieux, pour se traduire finalement en un souffle désespéré.

Inspiration.

Sa main droite tremblante, resserrée sur elle-même, se leva pour contre-attaquer.

Expiration.

Il essuya la sueur sur son front puis se souvint qu'il portait son bandeau couleur or. Il cuisait dans son armure. Littéralement. Piégé comme une tortue. Ses trois amis dardaient leur regard sur lui aussi brûlant et angoissant que le faisceau de trois phares sur un canot en pleine tempête. Si Shin guettait le moindre de ses gestes avec une infinie patience et une fébrilité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir hors d'un puits, Grunlek suivait, s'agitait, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Le seul de ses compagnons en possession de tous ses moyens, confiant, était Bob. Tout reposait sur l'Inquisiteur.

Une nouvelle fois, un coup de la part de Théo s'abattit. En vain. L'adversaire avait déjà anticipé, promené son esprit dans le sien. Une impression, voilà ce que c'était, fugace et pourtant tenace tant elle revenait. Une ritournelle qui cheminait avec son petit raisonnement, construit petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Théo lutta pour ne pas pâlir face à la contre-attaque. Sa défense fut complètement brisée, une nouvelle fois. Il laissa un juron lui échapper, son naturel revint au galop. Il n'avait jamais su bluffer de toute façon, pourquoi cacher ses cartes ? Il était d'une nature plus brute, plus agressive. Soit, il allait changer sa façon de faire.

Il eut un fier sourire en contrant l'attaquant pris au piège après avoir enfoncé sa défense. L'Inquisiteur se lança, d'une main habile, et déploya ses forces pour prendre par surprise les multiples ennemis qui se présentaient à lui. Shin et Grunlek, hors course, mentalement éreintés, ne trouvaient aucune solution pour l'aider, relégués au rôle de soutient moral. Plus la figure de Bob se décomposait, plus ils envoyaient leurs pensées positives vers lui. Théo était leur seul espoir, à tous.

L'attaque essuyée d'un revers de main, l'Inquisiteur eut un sourire et, poussée par une puissance nouvelle, ce mal de crâne balayée par sa volonté de fer, il reprit l'avantage, repoussa ses ennemis dans leurs derniers retranchements. Ses compagnons en avaient le souffle court, pris de court. Une fois que Théo était lancé, difficile de l'arrêter. Ils le savaient mieux que quiconque, bien qu'ils leur arrivaient de l'oublier dans des moments aussi sereins que celui qu'ils avaient passé, il y avait quelques minutes.

Carnassier, le sourire de Théo ne présageait rien de bon. On approchait de la fin du combat sous des yeux attentifs et incrédules. L'épée de la justice s'abattit une fois de plus, la dernière fois. Une bonne fois pour toute. L'ennemi dut rendre les armes, sauvant les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté de mage.

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière venait de réaliser l'impensable.

Théodore de Silverberg venait de vaincre Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, aka Bob. Sa voix claire fit sonner le glas de la défaite de son ennemi, le doux son de la cloche de la victoire pour eux.

― Echec et mat.

Le paladin croisa les bras sur son plastron blanc et or, tandis que derrière lui Grunlek et Shinddha alternaient les « hourras » et les applaudissements au beau milieu de la taverne. Bob repoussa l'échiquier, la figure déformée par la frustration. Personne n'aurait cru que Théo se serait intéressé aux échecs, cela ne correspondait pas à l'idée que s'en faisait ses amis. Personne ne soupçonnait que tous les lauriers allaient à son précepteur, ce pénible instructeur, qui l'avait forcé à connaître les règles pour lui apprendre à se servir de sa tête.

Théo appréciait la vision que lui offrait le dépit de son ami pyro-mage.

― Une petite nuit dans l'écurie de l'auberge va te faire les pieds, Bob ! s'exclama triomphalement Grunlek.

― On a gagné la chambre ! s'écria Shinddha. Bien joué Théo ! Je savais qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en toi.

Pas du tout en réalité. A ces mots, Théo haussa un sourcil circonspect puis il se frotta les mains à l'idée qui germa dans son esprit.

― « On » ? J'ai gagné cette chambre, vous allez passer la nuit dans l'écurie ! Pas ma faute si vous avez perdu.

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière était le véritable démon de l'équipe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de marquer "fin" à un OS. Question de principes si l'on peut dire. Je vous assure, l'OS est terminé. Pas leurs aventures. Voilà.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir laisser une review avant de partir, pour savoir si vous avez apprécié cet humble OS. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui sont passées à travers les mailles du filet. Je suis comme ça moi, les petits mots m'encouragent à poursuivre l'écriture. Oui je sais bien "qui n'est pas comme ça ?".

Je vous laisse tranquille à partir de là, merci à vous d'être passé et, sans doute, à une prochaine fois !


End file.
